Forbidden Love
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: Ok, so this story takes off where my Oc's and I all meet the turtles but in different ways...kind of. By now, Raphael has given up the "Nightwatcher" act, but someone ELSE took it over soon after. Who is the new "Nightwatcher"? How will the OC (and me) get along with the turtles? Why do I keep asking these questions? Will you please read my story? Please? This my first TMNT Story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, once again it is me, NinjaNat0215! And I'm back, but instead of my usual stories for Slender or Ninjago or Twilight, I'm writing one for TMNT! WOOOO! Yea! Now enjoy as the turtles and my OCs have fun and stuff and I dont know anything else to say...Wait, now I do...Cowabunga dude! XD

Unknown P.O.V.

We're going to die! I just know it! There's no way that we'll out run these guys! Wait, I'm to far ahead, let me start over here at the beginning. It all started this afternoon, I was walking home with my best friend April, when we decided to go get my little sister, Rose, and go to the mall. Rose found a necalce she wanted and decided to buy it. Little did we know that it had magic powers inside. Some goth looking girl with a clan of ninjas behind her came up to us and said that they need it. "Karai?!" April exlaimed. "What the heck, dude...?" Rose questioned. "Brittney, run. We have to go, like, now." April said. And that's exactly what we did.

And here we are now. We all followed April to an ally, but it was a dead end. "Well, like, whatta we do now, dudes?!" Rose said, panicked. April kept looking down at this sewer gate, like something was going to come out of it or something. "Thank you, April, for leading us to our death now." I said, sarcasticly.

"It's not my fualt I didn't know Karai and the Foot would follow us here, and...uh...um."

"April, we. Are. Going. To. Die! Oh, if only I didn't skip karate class today I would know what to do!"

"Brittney, trust me...and follow me into thi sewer grate."

"And why should I?"

"Because we are going to die, if you don't...Besides, your the oldest, you should've came up with this plan, not me."

"...Fine."

April, Rose, and me all then jumped into the sewer. I lifted the lid a little to see what was going on, when I heard...Fighting...? "Guys, check it!" I whisper yelled. They both looked at what was going on and were just as shocked as I was. "No. Freaken'. Way." Rose said, astonished.

There was some guy in this big black metal suit and helmet, and was fighting all these Foot ninja. It was kind of cool, but none the less, this guy is a vigalnte, and that's not right. He should leave it to the police, I mean, it's there job. "It's...It's, the "Nightwatcher". I've heard about this guy on the news, he's so awesome." Rose said. The fight then ended and "Nightwatcher" left.

"Alright guys, we're safer down here, but PLEASE promise that what I'm about to show won't freak you out so much." April said, as if she were going to show us something bad. "Sure ok." I said. "I'm serious." She said, making her point. "I am too, so what's this all about any-" I cut myself short when I pulled back a curtain to an entrance that showed...A giant mutated rat. "A-april, I think I must've hit my head...I'm seeing giant rats with robes on." I said, awkwardly. All Rose said was "COOL!" She then ran up to the rat and started poking and gawking at it. It chuckled then said to April "April, friends of your?" It...talks?! "Yes, they are Master Splinter, but can they please just stay here, the Foot are after them for some reason, and they need some place safe...Please?" April begged. 'Hmmm, I suppose, but for this one reason...None others." "Thank you Master Splinter...Hey where are the guys?" "Mmmm, they should be here by now." As if on cue, I heard voices coming from another room and four large turtles came through.

"And I was all like 'POW' and 'BOOM'. It was awesome dudes!" One in an orange mask said. "Mikey, I love you, but you're a total doofas sometimes." The one in purple mask said. Then one in a blue mask spoke "We need to be more focased next time, guys. No mistakes." Then a red. "Ah whateva ya say Leo...Hey, who dese humans?" He said. "These are our new friends, my sons." Splinter said. The one called Mikey then ran up to Rose "Hi! I'm Michelangelo, Mikey for short!" He said, excited, shaking her hand. "I'm Rosalina, Rose for short!" She said in the same happy tone...Kids. "Well nice to meet you, I see you already know April. So this is Donatello or Donnie. He pointed to purple mask who waved and looked nervously happy at April. "This is Raphael or Raph" Red masked one who just grunted and said 'whateva'. "Michelangelo or Mikey as you also know." the orange hanging out with Rose. "And I'm Leonardo or Leo." Oh, I like that name. "Well, I'm Brittney and that's Rose." I said, pointing to ourselves. "And we're only here because we're being chased by these Foot ninja." I concluded. "Are you guys alright?" Donnie asked. "We're ok, we got in the grate before they say us, but then I noticed this guy swoop from the building and fight all the Foot." I answered. "It was the "Nightwatcher"! HE IS SO COOL!" Rose said.

"Nightwatcher"? Leo asked. He then looked angry at Raph. "What..?" He siad, seeing Leo's stare. "Raph, I thought you gave that up! What the heck?" Leo yelled at his younger brother. "I did! Maybe someone else got a hold of the thing, I dunno." Raph said, back "You were the previous "Nightwatcher?!" Rose said, astonished. She then ran up and hugged him. "Whoa! Wha's wit all the huggin' kid?" He said, taken aback by her action. "That means you saved my mom and dad..."Nightwatcher" saved us from the fire, was that you?" She asked. It's true, the "Nightwatcher" did save our parents and us from a fire. Raph seemed to think for a minute then said "Yea, yea I remember ya now...Apartment C5 on Water Street?" "Yes, that's the one." I said, before Rose. Raph then chuckled, ruffled her hair, then told Rose to go hang out with Mikey, sense they're both younger than the rest of us.

"But that still doesn't explain who the current "Nightwatcher is." I said. "Hey Brittney, where'd you say you saw him tonight?" Leo asked me. "Right in the ally above ya'lls entrance." I said. "Hmm, we'll go tommorw night, see what we can find." Leo said. "I'm coming too." I said. "I know how to fight, let me come." I said again. "She could be of help, Leo" Donnie said. "Hmmm, alright. She can go tommorow, but only only because she know where to find this vigialntee." I was glad I could come with them. "We should get some sleep, long day tommorow." Leo said.

(Time skip...next day...)

No One's P.O.V. Now

Leo woke up earlier than everyone else like he usually does. He saw that Mikey and Rose were passed out over the game controlers from playing video-games to late last night, of course. Raph was in a chair, with a comic book over his face, still asleep. Donney was crashed over the table in the kichen, with a microscope near him, April across from him. No sign of Brittney though. Leo walked into the dojo to see Master Splinter training with Brittney by his side. "There you are." Leo said. Brittney then preformed a splitting kick, that only Leo thought HE could do. Guess not. "Hy Leo." She said, smiling his way. Leo could've sworn he heard his heart thump in his own ears. "So uh you um ready for tonight...you know to find that vigilantee "Nightwatcher"?" Leo said, nervously. "Totally pumped!" She said, hitting the punching-bag. Master Splinter then thought it best to leave the two alone for awhile and get some rest. He gets tired very easily in his old age. Brittney then did a back flip, but in the progress, her hair tie fell out, letting her gold/brown fall loose to curly locks. Leo coulnd't stop staring now. As she landed, she stumbled a little, but Leo caught her before she fell to the floor. They were mere inches apart, when suddenly Mikey and Rose started kart-wheeling into the room, yelling "COWABUNGA DUDES!" They then crashed into Leo and Brittney. "Uhh, whoops." Mikey said, smiling.

(Time skip...night fall)

"So we find dis guy, and bus 'em up ta a pulp!...Right?!" Raph said, excidely. "No Raph, we're going to just talk to this guy, try to reason with him." Leo said, annoyed. "Where's you say he was again, Brittney?" Donnie asked, tapping something into his T-phone. "He was right around...Here." Brittney said, walking to the spot of her last encounter. "Hmmm, so the logical thing would be for us to split up if we have a chance of finding this guy." Donnie said, getting results off his T-phone. "Okay, Mikey and Donnie, you head that way. Raph, take to the roofs. Me and Brittney will stay here, in case something happens." Leo confirmed. Everyone nodded, and lept off to their designated positions.

(About an hour later)

"UGH! I'm so BORED! I want ta bash somebody's head already!" Raph said to himself. Then all of a sudden a shodow of a figure ran past Raph. "What the hell?!" And again, it ran by. This time Raph noticed who it was doing this. The "Nightwatcher". "Oh na ya don't pal!" Raph yelled, and started to take chase after "Nightwatcher". "Hey Raph, any luck with you?" Came Donnies voice over the inercom. "Yea! I see 'im now." He replied, still chasing "Nightwatcher". "Really?! Where at?!" Leo said, this time. "I'm chasin' 'im now, Fearless!" Raph said back. "What?! Why didn't you tell us, dude?!" Mikey said. "'Cause I'm a little busy at the moment!" He said, then continued on with his chase. "Nightwatcher" came to a stop when he was at the edge of a building, too far to jump to the next one. "I dunno how ya got a hold of my ole suit there pal, but one things for sure," Raph took out his sais "You ain't leavin' in it...atleast not all in one piece." Hr concluded. The "Nightwatcher" didn't respond, he just took out his ball&chain weapon and charged at Raph. "So that's how it's gonna be then...Heh heh." Raph said, also taking charge. The two faught a good fight. Raph managed to use his sai to break his opponit's chain, while "Nightwatcher on the other hand, got out two knives. It then started raining, making the new "Nightwatcher" stumble and slip a little bit. "Not used to this, eh?" Raph teased. "Nightwatcher" just growled in frustration. Raph couldn't help think that the man as "Nightwatcher" looked more...feminine.

Raph finally had enough and upper cutted the "Nightwatcher" square in the jaw, like Leo had with him long ago. Raph's brothers and Brittney had then shown up as soon as he hit the "Nightwatcher". "Nightwatcher" fell face first, resulting in his helmet flying off next to him...with blood stained on the eye goggles. "Now, let's see who you really are." Leo said, trying to turn "Nightwatcher". What Leo didn't see, was that the "Nightwatcher had expected this, and kicked Leo backwards with his foot. Raph then decided to now take action, and pinned "Nightwatcher" down. So Raph holding his shoulders and sitting on his torso. Leo recovered quickly and moved to take hold of "Nightwatcher's" helmet. He slipped it off of him to find out...it was a girl. "What the hell?!" Raph exlaimed. Even though he still couldn't help the rapid flutterly feeling in his gut...he felt love at first sight, but would NEVER admit it. Ever. "You know how to show a girl a good time." The girl said, slyly, batting her eye lashes.

She then shifted her weight to where she had Raph pinned down. "You said this was your suit before?" She leaned in closer. Raph was totally speechless, all he managed was a 'uhm...' "Hope ya don't mind 'dat I borrowed it." She finally said. Before the girl relised it, Donnie grabbed her arms, puller her up to her feet and said "Uh, yea. You're coming with us and giving us answers." She spat to the side in protest and said "Whateva." And Donnie took her towards the lair. Raph was standing up, staring at Donnie dragging the girl off. "You ok Raph?" Leo spoke up. Raph didn't answer. "Raph?" Leo repeated. "Raph!" He yelled. "What?!" Raph finally said, coming out of dream land. "I said, 'are you ok'?" Leo said, annoyed "Yea, fine fine, whateva." Raph said, heading back home.

And that is it for the first chapter people! XD Hope you liked...In the mean time, check out my poll, other stories, and review! Thanks. Toodles! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here's the next chapter to Forbidden Love ;) Yay! P.s. Brittney and Rose are just OCs but the new girl know as "Nightwatcher" is supposed to be me...The story will explain more stuff about her in this chapter, so just sit back and watch (or rather read) and watch as this all unravels into place. Yay! For the record, I'm pretty straight foward and bold/confident about things...That why I do what I do in the story. :3

Raphael's P.O.V.

We all got back ta the lair with this girl who's apparently the new "Nightwatcher"...and fer a human...I think I'm fallin fer 'er...and hard. (Time skip...at the lair) "Ok, so for starters, what's your name?" Mikey asked. "I thought you already knew that...It's "Nightwatcher"." She said back, harshly, probably mad because she's got 'er hands handcuffed along with 'er feet...Ole Fearless's idea. "No, we mean your REAL name." Donnie said, clearing things up a little bit fer 'er. "Name's Natalie, 'Braniac'" She said, looking at him funny with his science goggles on. Natalie. A pretty name for a pretty girl...She's got short blonde hair in a bob cut, left eye is blue while right is green, a long scar across the left eye, gentle looking pink lips, she's kind of pale white looking, and black eye glasses. Wait a sec. What am I SAYING?! I'm going soft! Aww damn it! Leo then started asking her 'is questions...Oh boy, this should be intresting.

"So Natalie, where are you from?"

"Raised, down south...In Texas...Don't sound like I do now though, sense I picked up this New York accent."

"Ok, so what made you come to New York?"

"Do I get a choice if I wanna answer that one or not?"

"Nope."

"Fine...I came 'ere 'cause back home, I was constantly gettin' bullied and my parents hated me. So when I turned 14 I ran away...Got on a lot a trains, buses, etc. untill I winded up here. I liked the place, so I stayed fer a while. I'll be 15 this month."

"Why'd you become "Nightwatcher"?"

"I was a big fan of ta last "Nightwatcher" guy...liked his style for taking out all the crime on the streets. A while later, I noticed he quit, when I saw the outfit and helmet in a shop, so I took up the job...Someone's gotta keep dis place safe from dem damn purple dragons and Foot clan, ya know."

"You relies what your doing, counts you as a vigilante?"

"Yup, and proud to be."

"It's illigeal."

"Point?"

Leo then stopped with his interrigation and kind of just stalked off. Brittney followed after 'im. Donnie and April nodded my way and headed off ta the lab, and Mikey and Rose just went to play video games. I was left alone with Natalie...or so I thought. She was gone. jus' outta sight. The handcuffs and stuff were just sittin on the floor, but no Natalie. That is untill I heard a voice whisper 'boo' in my ear, causing me to turn around. That sneaky bitch. "How did ya..?" I couldn't finish. "It's a trick I learned ova ta years...been captured and beaten so many times, ta where I'm able to preform the trick so easily now." She finished. "So...Natalie...uh, did ya know that I was ta previous "Nightwatcher"?" I said, making conversation. "No, I didn't but I wish I had, that way it wouldda been easier ta pick a different weapon rather then ta ones ya had expected." She said. "Damn, did ya ever get this hot while wearing the damn thing all night?" She said, slipping off the suit. *Gulp* She got the zipper on the chest half way down but it got stuck. I remember how mad dat used ta make me.

"Gah!...Help me out?" She asked, giving up on the thing. Oh dear God, doesn't she know what this'll do ta me? "Uhh yea, yea sure." I said, shakily. I then brought my large hands near her breast where the zipper got stuck at. I brought it down slowly with ease and to luckily find that she was (Thank God) wearing some clothes underneath. "Uhh t-there ya go." I said, dropping my hands back to my side. "Thanks." She replied. She then stepped out of the suit to reveal herself wearing a light red tube top, black denim jeans, red sash acting as a belt, and black sneakers. "See somethin ya like there, big boy...erm, turtle..Heh heh, sorry" She said. Whoops, guess she caught me staring. That's when 'Ole Fearless' walked in. "Raph, what the heck?! You untied her?!" He yelled. "Leo, Leo it's fine, she good." I said. "We can't trust her." He said back. "Yea, we can." I argued. "No, ya really shouldn't, but it's your choice, Raphie." Natalie jumped in, moving her face close to mine. I think my face is redder than my mask, if possible. "Pffftt, whatever!..but if she stays, then she has to bunk with you, because I don't trust her and no one else really does either, well, maybe Mikey, but you get the point!" He said, leaving.

"Whateva, Fearless." I said, pissed at Leo. I ain't got a problem with bunken with this girl, no problem at all, just mad that Leo don't tust 'er...yet. "You and yer bro fight often?" Natalie asked, backing away from my face a lttle. Aww man. "Heh! Ya dunno ta' half of it." I said. "Hey Raphie boy, can you show me yer room sense we both gotta bunk in there together?" She asked. "It's just Raph. A-and ya wanna stay...with us?" I said, astonished. "Ain't everyday I get to hang out with 4 cute giant ninja turtles." She said back. I then got an idea, and started grinning. "Ok then, I'll give ya the tour... hop on." I said, but before she could react I picked her up and placed her on the back of my shell. "I'mma run fast so hang on." I said. She tightened her small hands around my plastron. I started running around to every room there was in the lair.

After 'er little 'ride' I then walked 'er ta my room and just kinda shut the door a little...I dunno why, just a habit, I guess. She sat down on my bed and looked over at the hammock across the room. "I take it I'm stayin in there?" She said, pointin ta it. "Well we could jus' both bunk in my bed...together. I don't mind." I said, cunningly. She giggled at it. Ok it was pretty ovious. We're both falling for eachother and we both know it. I then layed on the back of my shell, staring back at her. She then leaned her back against the wall, still in a sitting position. "Hey, ya'll gotta AC in here?" She asked. "Yea, why?" I asked, confused. "I think it's broke," She stood up in front in the small middle ofthe room, looking at me. "It's really warm in here." I then got what she was referring to when she slipped her shoes off, and glasses...then shirt. The next thin' I knew was, her laying over my plastron, staring at me with those pretty, yet differnt colored eyes.

She then slid her hands to my knee pads, undid them, same with my elbow pads, and then my belt, whitch she did a bit slower this time (on purpose of course). After that all ya heard was a small 'thud', from ta weight of my pads and belt falling to ta floor. After that, all that was left on me was my mask. She worked 'er hands up slowly to the ends of it and undid the knot, letting the mask fall ta the floor also. "Whoa..." She said, looking straight in my eyes. "Wha's wrong...?" I asked, concerned. "Notin' jus'...yer eyes, they're such a pretty green, Raphael." She said, sounding dazed. "I like yers ta." I said back. Her eyes travled downward ta the crack on ta left of my plastron. "What's dis?" She asked. "A fighting accident...Was fightin' dis dude called DogPound...He hit me so hard it cracked my shell there and I winded up passin' out." I told her. "What about you? Yer eye?" I said, rubbing my finger over the scar across her eye gently. "Also a fighting accident...Dis guy, I fought as "Nightwatcher", named Xever...had more skill than I expected, grabbed me by the helmet some how, and slammed my face into the wall...The force shattered the glass on the helmet AND my glasses, so ta glass went flyin, an one piece happened to slice across my eye...I'm surprised I ain't blind in dat eye" She explained. "I'm sorry that happened...I wish I could've been der fer ya." I said.

Hey, it just occured to meh, that she still got most 'er clothes on, but I ain't got any...Well I mean, I know I'm a turtle and clothes in my case are belt, mask, and knee/elbow pads...still counts. "Hey...My turn, girly." I said, then slid my hands onto her hips, undid the buttons to her jeans, but forgot about her sash/belt there. "Damn belt's in my way." I muttered. She just kinda chuckled at that. I removed the sash from her waist and proceeded with slipper her jeans off of 'er. The fell to the floor near her shirt, shoes and glasses. I then did the same with her under clothes. After one, I moved my hands back up her back, which I could tell was making her shiver. I undid 'er bra, let it fall ta the floor, and just kinda still stared at her eyes again. "Are all humans like this...Do they all have...these?" I asked 'er, pointing to her large breast. "Heh heh, naw. That's only fer girls, Raph." She replied. "Do all mutant turtles got this soft a lips?" She asked, but before I could say, she kissed passionatly. "I really dunno...Never met someone that was another mutant turtle...How are you not freaked out by me?" I said. "Raphie, I've seen things FAR stranger than ya." She said, then kissed me again. I just kinda chuckled at 'dat.

"Heh, look at us, Raph. We've known eachother fer about a day and we're already makin out. We're screwed, arn't we?" She said. "Hey, we both knew that we liked eachother at first sight." I said back ta 'er. "Eh, yea, I guess yer right there Raphie...Besides it was probably gonna come ta this some time, anyway...Am I right or what?" She said, playfully. "Yea, yer right." I said. "Hey, better get some clothes on, befer 'Ole Fearless' decides to walk in on us. Heh heh." I said, laughing at how that would probably go down. "Oh, uh yea...Right." She said back. She then got up and handed me my stuff, that fell down earlier, and then got her clothes on...Her tank top, and jeans...kept 'er shoes and glasses off also bra which fell under my bed I think, but she didn't know and I didn't wanna say anythin. Heh heh. I then moved a little to the side of the bed, pressing my shell against the wall, making room fer 'er. She smirked, then crawled right next to me. She faced me a minute, said "G'night Raphie." Gave me a peck on the lips and turned around, her back to my plastron. I was in a bit of shock of what just happened, but instead of laying there like a fool, I reached my arm over to turn off the lamp, layed my arm around 'er waist ta keep 'er warm, I guess, and we went to sleep.

Okay people, I know that was a bit...weird, (because they only knew eachother for a day but don't care, they still know they love eachother anyway so...yea), but I thought it was cute...P.s. The girl Natalie is actually me, I look exactly like that, the eye color thing and scar over it is real and all that, it's real. Sounds like a made up character, but no it's me alright. Okay people, g'night because in my state (TX) it is near mid-night and I had a long day so I'm tired...Peace! Oh yea, and sorry if Raphael's P.O.V.s are kind of messy or hard to read, but I was trying to make it more like...well Raph. So sorry, if you had trouble reading his P.O.V.s or anything...Check out my poll, other stories, and review! Thanks. Later, I'm out. Peace dudes. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the third chapter! Ok, we're goig to TRY and concentrate a little bit more on Brittney and Leo for this one Key word: TRY. Also I like the pairing of April & Donatello better than any others, so I'm sticking with. I also like the Leo and Karai thing to, but then again...Mmmmm better not. (lol Pitch Peferct phrase from Fat Amy) So to get things straight and sorted out...Pairings are - Raphael & Natalie(me) - Michelangelo & Rose (more of them next chapter) - Donatello & April (this chapter) - then Leonardo & Brittney (also this chapter)...Enjoy! :D**

Natalie's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of a groan. Raphael's of course. I looked over at him, he was still asleep, but he was shaking vigorously, sweating, and like I said earlier: groaning...a lot. I tried to wake him, but he just somewhat screamed. Not really loud but enough to startle someone. I was now sitting up, stroking his cheek, gently, trying to calm him. I guess his older brother, Leo, heard 'is scream and camne in; because I heard the door open up, and looked to see Leo with a concerned look. He looked at me, dissaproving and said "What did you do to my brother?!" I looked at him shocked then said, "Hey I'm jus' as confused as ya are, 'Blue'!" He lookd shocked, but it left just as soon as it appeared. He then sat next to me, trying to see what was wrong with Raph. Donnie soon came in ta the room with April. They were both checking over his vitals and stuff untill...

"What is going on in here, my sons?"

Yup. It was there Masta Splinta...Who doesn't even know I'm staying here yet...Yup, we're screwed.

"Something's wrong with Raph, Master Splinter." Leo stated ta ovious. "Can ya help 'im? Like, do sothin' to get 'im back on 'is feet?" I said. I then noticed, that I probably shouldn't have said anythin'. "Yes, Natalie, I can...He used to do this all the time when he was little." Splinta said...wait..."How'd ya know my name, and also, how ya not mad that I'm 'ere?" I asked. "Because, I already felt a different presence in the air last night...And who said I wasn't mad?" Splinter replied, while doing some weird hand tricks ta wake Raph. Aww damn.

Leonardo's P.O.V.

Ok, Natalie can NOT stay here. She is hiding away from Master Splinter, is hot-headed, does what she wants when she wants, short tempered, and most importantly...putting our family at risk. Now that I say all that, she's like the girl version of Raph. Bah! Whatever! I don't care! She still needs to go.

After a little while, Master Splinter had gotten Raph to wake up. Raph explained that he had a dream where we were all rescuing April, Brittney, Rose, and Natalie from the Shredder. He's crazy. Sure, I'd rescue April, Rose and Brittney...but not Natalie. I just don't trust her yet.

(Time skip...Noon)

Well Master Splinter had a long talk with Raph for hiding Natalie, and surprisingly, he let her stay...said something about her being 'different'. Yea, she's weird alright. Anyway, I'm going to go train with Brittney.

No one's P.O.V.

Leonardo walked into the dojo, to find that Brittney was already training with April and Donatello. Leo went over to Brittney, said, "H-hey Brittney...What's happening?" "Not mutch, Raph ok?...Heard what was going on." She replied. "Y-yea, he's ok." Leo said, nervously. The two then decided to train/spar a liitle bit together. They soon got tired after about 20 rounds. Natalie soon walked in, and started punching and kicking at the punching bag. "Yo, hey guys, 'sup?" She said, noticing the other four. Donnie and April replied their 'hellos' to her while Leo and Brittney just kind of ignored her. "Want to go somewhere else...Away from her?" Brittney (whisper) asked Leo. Leo nodded, knowing that she didn't like Natalie either.

They went to the living room, sat on the couch and just watched some TV. Leo, of course, turned on his Space Heros show. "OH MY GOSH! YOU LIKE SPACE HEROS TOO?!" Brittney exlaimed. "Uhh, yea...you do too?" Leo asked. "Heck yea! I've seen every episode there is...well you know, except for that new one coming up tonight." Brittney said. "Prove it," Leo said. "Best quote of the season 3." "Season 3, episode 14: Captain Ryan: Have no fear, Gordo. For I am the leader here, and I have a bold and daring plan that can save us all!" Brittney quoted the Captain Ryan. Leo was shocked yet amused at the same time.

"My turn Leo...What was GORDO'S best quote of the season?"

"You may be the captain, sir, but you forget...I'm the one that knows how to use the Plasma-Beam-Disinagrater-Ray! Boo Yea!" Leo laughed at his own mimicing of the tv show character.

"Oh my gosh! You ARE a Space Heoros fan! Like me!" Brittney laughed, who was then followed by Leo.

"Did I tell you? Or did I tell you?" They couldn't stop laughing after that. They ended up rolling on the floor, laughing. When they finally calmed down, they were still laying side by side on the floor, looking at eachother. Brittney then reached her hand near his, he did the same, untill they were now holding hands together, neither saying a word. Just looking into the others eyes. And they kissed. They really did. They kissed.

(with Donatello and April now)

Earlier, Donatello and April had in fact been training together, but now, Donnie was off in his lab, while April was making lunch. "Hey Donnie, thought I'd make you something to eat...You've been pretty cooped up in here, latley." April announced, walking into Donnies lab. "Huh?! Oh! Uh...yea, yea, uh sure A-April." Donnie paniced, resulting in falling out of his chair, straight on his face. Epic fail. April giggled, then asked "Donnie, why do you always act so... Weird around me?" Donnie was staring to blush, but then thought it best to just tell her the truth. "Well uh, gee April, I-i uh, well um...IReallyLikeYouAndHaveSenseIEverLaidEyesOnYou. " "What...?" April was now confused...mostly because she couldn't even understand what Don had just said, seeing that it was to fast for her to process.

"Say again, bbut slower." She said. "I...Really...Like...You...And-" Don was saying, overly slow. "Speed up just a little." April said, using her fingers for emphasis. With a sigh, Don said, "I really like you, and have ever sense I ever laid eye on you." An 'oh' was all April replied. Donnie thought for sure that she was mad or something so on instinct, just kind of looked anywhere that wasn't her. "I love you to Donnie...And to prove it..." April suddenly said, making Don look at her, to be greeted with a kiss. They both leaned into the other,both enjoying every second of it. That is, until Mikey ran in, but then regretted it, by saying "EWWWWW! Nerd Love! AHHHHH!" He then ran away from the scene. April and Donnie brok the kiss short, to look at his fleeing form, and with a laugh, they both turned back to eachother and kissed some more.

**Well uh ok, that's all I got for now, sorry. Oh and in case anyone was confused on the Space Heros scene, about 'Gordo', it's a TV show character, off another hero movie, but I just wanted to put him in this one, the name's funny. Also...Nerd Love! XD lol! Also, why doesn't hardly anyone want to trust Natalie yet? Should they be right to not trust her, or is Raphael right to love her? Find out in later chapters! Bye for now, peoples (and turtles)! xD Review!**


End file.
